Summer Solstice
by breezes
Summary: I made Albus and Minerva like 6 years apart or so, and it takes place during the summer before Grindlewalds rise to power. Not beta'd. Rating might rise depending on the way the story goes.


So here is my first muti-chapter piece!

As per usual, I own nothing... :(

Enjoy chapter one!

* * *

As Minerva bustles around the kitchen, making more food than she could possibly eat herself, she knocks over the flour, and is quick with her wand to keep it in the bag and off of the floor.  
When the oven dings, telling her that the orange peel scones are done, she summons the tray from the shelf and places the scones on the tray, and then on the table as she puts in the Lemon cake. She finally gets a small break to drink her tea. Just as she is sitting down in the kitchen, she hears a familiar voice out on her garden path.  
She puts down her tea and hurries to her back door to see her best friend, love, and employer walking up the path with her cat in his arms. She opens the screen door for him and he puts the cat down so he can kiss Minerva's cheek, as has been done so many times in the past, only this time he hits the corner of her mouth. His arms find her waist, all of their own accord, and her hands go from her sides to his chest in a matter of seconds as they both blush profusely.  
"I am sorry Min-" he starts but stops when her lips meet his in a sweet kiss that takes their breath away. He pulls her tighter and when they break apart they are both grinning like fools.  
"It looks like Rolanda, Pomona, Aurora, Irma, and Poppy were right about us..." she chuckles and he kisses her softly again.  
"Alastor, Filius, Severus, Roger, and Argus were right about us then as well..." he mutters and she pulls away from him softly, taking his hand and leading him to the table, where the scones and her forgotten tea sit.  
"Sit, and have some scones. Or... Save room and wait for the Lemon cake to finish..." she laughs at his expression when he sees the orange peel scones, then watches it light up at the prospect of Lemon cake.  
"You spoil me, love, and I cannot spoil you enough to make up for it..." he murmurs as he kisses her knuckles, on the hand that he still holds.  
"You don't need to!" she chuckles as her fireplace in her sitting room roars to life as Poppy floo calls. "I'll be right back."  
"Minerva Minuet McGonagall!" Poppy yells exasperatedly.  
"Poppy Jennifer Pomfrey!" Minerva yells back, teasing, as she walks into her sitting room. When she sits down in front of the fire to talk to her friend.  
"The party is in an hour and I don't have a date for it!" she panics, and Minerva smiles softly at her friend.  
"What about Alastor?"  
"I couldn't ask him! You could do the same with Albus!" Poppy teases and Albus pokes his head around the corner.  
"Ask me what?" he asks, curious.  
"Are you willing to go to a summer solstice party at Aurora and Rogers tonight, with me of course?" Minerva asks him and he chuckles.  
"I was planning on asking you myself, Minerva, but, you beat me to it. Of course I'll go!" he chuckles and she smiles at him, then turns to Poppy who has been gaping like a fish since Albus started talking.  
"Ask Alastor, Poppy. You might be surprised at his answer," Minerva tells her friend gently and Poppy nods slowly, then ends the call.  
"Her face when I popped around the corner was priceless..." Albus says, shaking his head, the auburn hair flickering in the sunlight streaming through the windows. The oven dings and Minerva dashes to the oven and pulls out the cake.  
She puts it onto a cake plate and ices it as Albus nibbles her ear and holds her close to him. She giggles as his beard tickles her neck and she squirms a bit.  
"Will you be able to wait until the party to eat the cake?" she asks, giggling and squirming the entire time.  
"As long as you keep me entertained, love."  
"I can do that!" she laughs and changes into a tabby cat, then dashes out of the room.  
He chases after her and soon enough its time for the party...

* * *

Thats the first chapter! If you want anymore, I need at least 5 reviews!

Thanks for reading it!


End file.
